Touching Skin
by Epistimonas
Summary: During a late Friday night at Brennan's appartment, Booth gives her a massage that turns into more...


This one was inspired by **nicolemack**'s prompt on TKITB Live Journal. Thanks to Coilerfan35 for the Beta work. Hope you enjoy, I'd love to have reviews on this!

* * *

They were just finishing a Friday night dinner at her apartment, chatting, exchanging glances and smiles. Her smiles were making him warmer, informing him that he had succeeded in taking care of her. She had been stressed the whole week, stressed and tired, and he wanted her to forget it tonight.

"The food was very good, Booth. Thank you," she said with a smile. With a slight wince, she stretched her neck and rolled her shoulders, an obvious sign that the stressful week had affected her body.

"Let me give you a massage."

Brennan looked at him, surprised. The words had just come out of his mouth, as though his brain had no participation whatsoever in the speaking function .Damn, _why_ had he say that? His brain provided him with the simple answer: _Because you want to touch her._

"No, I don't think…"

"Bones," he interrupted. Now that he had started with this, the only option was to be persistent, to show that he was doing that because he was caring for her, not because… some of his lower body parts spoke louder than his brain. "You're always the one using your magic knuckles on me. Now is the time for me to use my enchanting fingers on you," he said, leading her in the living room. "I am not taking no for an answer."

He flashed her a charming smile.

Oh, after all, why not? She was stressed, tired, feeling alone… maybe a good massage would help her relax. It couldn't hurt, could it? And… she had to admit she liked the thought of his hands going all over her skin, taking care of her.

"Ok."

A large smile appeared on his face.

"Great!"

He sat on the floor, his back against the couch and she sat between his legs.

"Just relax, Bones. You need it," he said with a deep voice.

She closed her eyes, letting herself go.

His hands slowly traveled over her pale and soft skin. First his thumbs pressed on the base of her neck, where her shoulders began, drawing small circles. Then he let his thumbs climb up her vertebras, massaging each one until he reached the base of her skull.

God, maybe he didn't know the skeletal or muscular system, but he was damn good at this. She was already relaxing under his touch, her breath slowing down. In the meantime, having his large warm hands over her skin was sending heat waves all over her body. She could already feel the throbbing between her legs. This was proving to be a lot more sensual than she thought it would be… Oh, who was she kidding. Of course she knew it would be sensual. How could it not? Not that she would complain. That actually felt great… and arousing.

Now he was going back down her neck towards her shoulders.

Booth was beginning to wonder if this had been such a good idea. Not that he didn't like touching her, he _loved_ it. And she would be able to feel just how much he loved it if she backed up a bit more against him. This was ridiculous. Touching a woman's neck and shoulders was getting him hard.

_Not any woman. Bones._ his mind reminded him.

Now, he had his hands on her shoulders, and he delicately and slowly pushed the straps of her tank top down her shoulders. It was as if he couldn't tolerate anything between his hands and her skin, not even this tiny piece of fabric. He knew he was kind of crossing a line, beginning to undress her like that, but he couldn't stop himself. He was mesmerized by her body's answer to his touch. She was relaxing, leaning into him more and more. Now she was practically pressed against his chest.

There was _no way_ she hadn't notice just how she affected him. No way. But she hadn't say anything, and he sure as hell wasn't going to point it out. Now his nose was millimetres from her hair. The smell he usually was catching only in drafts, it was now surrounding him, invading his senses. His lips were so close to her nape… He had an overwhelming urge to press his lips right there. _Screw this._ He delicately pressed his lips against her skin and heard her exhale softly.

Booth lowered his hands on her arms, just below the shoulders.

His lips on her skin were burning her. She felt them slowly go down her neck, barely touching her. This was so good… She didn't know why, but all she wanted him to do was continue in this direction, she wanted his lips on her neck, again and again. Would he want that too?

She shivered. It seemed to give him the encouragement he needed, because seconds later she felt him place an open mouthed kiss at the base of her neck. She moaned and pressed herself more firmly against his chest. Slowly, Booth continued placing a string of wet kisses on her shoulders, then on her neck. Her head fell back on his shoulder, giving him access to her throat. He lowered his hands on her waist, tracing a pattern on her throat with his tongue. Their breathing was beginning to be more shallow.

This was more than crossing a line. Kissing and licking his partner like that? This was full blown on the other side of the line, in unexplored territories. But he didn't care at all. All he could hear right now was her small whimpers, her soft moans and all he could feel was her shivers, the goosebumps on her skin. Anyways, she gave him the permission. More than that, she obviously wanted it. Who was he to refuse her? And again, he couldn't stop. He was now addicted to her taste. Maybe it would be the only time she would let him do that and he wanted to make the most of it.

He was stroking a sensitive spot behind her ear with his tongue when he sensed her forearms shifting slightly. Looking down to her hands, he saw her stroking slowly the front of her shorts. He felt himself harden even more, if that was possible. That was seriously hot stuff.

"Let me take care of this," he groaned in her ear.

She froze at the sound of his words. Of course he would notice, how could she have thought otherwise? But she needed it so badly… Now she was embarrassed. Really embarrassed. But when she felt Booth's strong hands stroking lightly her thighs, she gave up culpability, lost in desire.

Still kissing her neck and shoulders, his hands went up her legs, closer and closer to where she wanted him. Her legs automatically widened up to give him more space. It was really a luck she had put those oversized shorts tonight… Now he had all the room necessary to move his hands. With one finger, he traced the junction of her legs to her torso, on each side. She held her breath in anticipation of what was coming. She knew it was irrational to want this that much, knew that this was her partner and they shouldn't be doing that, but somehow, it felt right. The rational thoughts were being sidetracked by the overwhelming feeling that this is exactly what they should be doing and by the delicious sensations he was creating in her body. He hadn't even touched her where she needed him the most, but she was already more aroused than she had been for… years.

She felt him push her string on the side, and then he slowly plunged one finger in her throbbing heat.

"Yes!"

"God, Bones, you are soaking wet," he whispered with a husky voice.

He pulled his finger out of her and dragged it on her clit and began drawing small circles on it. She let out a load moan. So she was loving this as much as he did? God, this whole thing was making him very, very horny. He wanted to touch her everywhere. Keeping his right hand active between her legs, his left hand went up her waist under the hem of her tank top and softly stroked the skin there. It was soft and hot, and this additional contact sent electricity through his entire body. Taking his hand out of the bottom of her top, he slowly raised until he was stroking the underside of her breasts. God, he wanted this.

"Yes…"

Apparantly, she wanted this too. He raised his hand to cup her left breast, squeezing it through the fabric. At the same time, using his right hand he plunged two fingers in her, using his thumb to continue his massage on her clit.

How was he doing that? Her whole body was shaking, craving release. Never had anyone brought her to that degree of arousal using their hands only. She was not only close to orgasm, she was unable to formulate a clear thought. Usually, she stayed in control of what happened, her mind fixed on the final goal. Now, the only thing her mind went to was the feeling of his hands on her, the sensations he was creating. Her whole body was tingling.

She felt him lower the top part of her tank top, exposing her breasts to him. Continuing pumping her with his right hand, he passed one wet finger on her nipple, than the other. Then he took one breast fully into his hand, pinching the nipple.

_God, yes! This was so good!_

"You're so beautiful, Temperance."

Booth felt her shaking, her walls clenching around his fingers as she whispered his name. He continued stroking her slowly and delicately as the shivers disappeared.

Holding her tightly against him, he put back into place her string and her tank top and kissed her on her temple. She let out a satisfied sigh. She seemed to be nearly sleeping, her eyes closed, her breathing more regular. He was still very hard under her, but apparently that was as far as things would get tonight. But he sure as hell wouldn't complain. This was the hottest thing he had experienced fully dressed up to this day.

He took her in his arms, got up and brought her in her bedroom. He put her down on the bed and covered her caringly.

She was amazed how nicely he was taking care of her, even if obviously he didn't get the same release as her. But she was truly exhausted and felt like she couldn't do one more thing tonight. She opened her eyes and saw his face inches from her. Raising her head slightly, she placed her lips on his.

Their kiss was soft and sweet, tongues meeting shyly, but it was telling everything they needed to know.

"Maybe next time… I should be the one giving the massage," she said with a smile before resting her head on her pillow and closing her eyes.

She could have sworn she heard him smile before he kissed her on the forehead and went away.


End file.
